


Learning to Wait

by randoyoyo



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's called sweetheart!!, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, alludes to sexual activities, he's at least in charge right now, kind of dom!Harry, mention of minimal bondage, prompt: dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo
Summary: Draco has been a bad boy. Luckily, Harry is here to teach him.





	Learning to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time participating in the monthly discord challenge and it was so fun! Everyone's works were so amazing. Also, huge thanks to @cubedcoffeecake for the beta! All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> The prompt was "Dirty" at 179 words.

“Oh, _sweetheart_ ,” he whispered, voice creeping ever closer behind Draco. “Just look at how big of a mess you’ve made.”

Draco whimpered. “I didn’t mean to. It was an—I didn’t—an accident!”

A deep chuckle rumbled through Harry’s chest. The very same chest that pressed against Draco’s bare back. “Hush, now. Look down at it. You did this, correct? Even after I’d told you not to?” Harry’s voice was a deep grunt right into Draco’s ear that shot directly downwards.

Draco could only nod as he resisted the urge to turn into Harry’s warmth.

“Draco,” he practically purred, “the floor is so _dirty_ now. You’ve spilled all over it.” Draco’s cheeks flushed. He hadn’t waited for Harry like he’d been instructed; yet Harry wasn’t punishing him. He was simply helping him learn.

After pressing a soft kiss to his neck, Harry moved to Draco’s side. He’d tied Draco’s hands together without him noticing. He looked up to Harry’s eyes, oh Merlin, his brilliant eyes. Sweet yet firm. Strong and dominant. Harry smirked. “You’ve got a mouth, sweetheart. _Clean it up_.”


End file.
